


The Puppet Mechanic

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Theories, dr spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two part fic that goes along with the assumption/theory that Junko took Souda into despair to help her create the executions and what not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppet Mechanic

An echo of giggling bellowed throughout the room. Light pink pigtails swayed back and forth, her body doubling over in hysterics. 

Her name? Junko Enoshima. She was cunning, smart, maybe even a genius. Anyone who was able to take control of just about anyone had to be a genius.

Everything was going according to plan. 

First on her list? Take over Hope's Peak Academy.

Next? Take 16 of the most talented teenagers in Japan and lock them in said school. How did she do this? Easy. She simply had the headmaster find the students, then once all of the dirty work was done, she stepped in. The headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, was offed. Set into a rocket and sent into space. Once the contraption landed, all that was left was a pile of bones. Of course, she knew what she was going to do with them. His daughter, Kyouko Kirigiri, would be attending the school as a Super High School Level Detective. She came from a fine line of detectives, no doubt, but her father, oh no, her father was not interested in the family business in the slightest. The fact that he went on to be a headmaster made her heart burn. This made her detest her father. Sure, she loved him, but he was not interested in one thing she did regarding detective work. What was the point if her father couldn't appreciate what she did best?

Junko thought, what's the point of having a useless student? She thought "Aw, poor girl has daddy issues! I know what I'll do. I'll set his remains in a pretty little box wrapped in ribbon, and if she finds it, she'll feel the despair that she deserves. A little despair never hurt anyone!....Yet."

Although, locking students in a school would be seen by police very quick. She let them spend a few years happily in the school, pre-despair, so to say. Behind the scenes, Junko was a student attending the school along with her twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. Their talents? Fashion Girl and Soldier. It was perfect! Everything was going to work out. 

How did this school of despair go unnoticed, you ask? Well as Junko would say, that's her dirty little secret! One that she would never, ever tell. If someone figures out, then they do, but she hardly doubted someone would be able to understand her level of genius. That's just how the world worked. Some things will go unnoticed, and some things will never be understood. That's the way she liked it.

Another thing Junko has done? Wiped the memories of the students! Of course, not every memory was lost, but knowledge of attending Hope's Peak previous years before were gone! As for Kyouko Kirigiri, the poor girl was wiped of her talent!(Until later, that is.)

What were the students to do now? Now 15 students were set on a task. A task that was short and simple.

A small black and white bear appeared. What was he here for? To get the show on the road, obviously! And what did he say, exactly? 

 

"Upupupu~! Hello you bastards! My name's Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

The reactions were different. Some were afraid, some confused, some angered, and some with a mix of the three. Little did they know, Monokuma would be setting them up for what could possibly be the rest of their lives.

The news that was presented next was as follows.

You are to kill no more than two students. Once three students find the body or bodies, a school trial will commence! There will be discussion to find who is the culprit! If the students are correct, the culprit is sent to be executed. If not, the culprit gets to leave the school. Sounds simple, correct? All of this, resulted in nine deaths. Nine students who fell into despair. Three had the guts to try to find a way out of the school quick and easy. And what happened to those three students? Well, they were executed? Doesn't that sound fun? Junko was proud of her ideas, honestly. 

There was one problem.

How would she construct these executions?

This is where our poor man's boy enters the scene. 

His name? Kazuichi Souda. Sounds lovely, doesn't it?

He was a sorry boy, but with talent! Oh the things she could do with his talent . She would soon have him laced between her neatly manicured fingers, being able to make him do anything she wanted.

Did she feel sorry for him? In the slightest, no. Selfish, right? Well, there was a hint of pity for the boy. She didn't kill him off, only worked him to exhaustion.

Junko wasn't going to let Souda off easy, though. What did she do with him? We'll have to save that for later. A good story always stops at the cliff hangers, do they not? Oh the sweet, sweet despair.

Let's get this show on the road, shall we?


End file.
